


Soulmates Suck... Then I Met You

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Soulmate AU, fluffish at the end, see in black and white till you meet your soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You’re stuck seeing in black and white until you meet your soulmate, the catch? If they die, you go back to seeing black and white, Y/N meets hers, but Lena runs from it, Y/N tries to get over it, but it’s harder than it seems to get over Lena Luthor. (Soulmate AU, xxxxx means pov change, ////// means time skip)
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers/O.C., Lena Luthor/Reader
Kudos: 59





	Soulmates Suck... Then I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

Soulmates… They were a finicky thing, you live your life seeing in black and white until you see ‘the one’, some people were lucky and found them early in life, some people didn’t find them until they were old and just settled with someone else, some were not so lucky and never even had one to begin with, stuck always seeing in black and white, never to truly know what colors they were missing out on, that seemed to be the case with 26 year old Y/N, at least that’s what she seemed to think “Soulmates suck” you muttered, falling back onto your best friends bed with a sigh.

Kara turned in her chair and raised an eyebrow “You’ll find-“ Don’t finish that sentence, I’m just destined to be forever alone” you sighed, staring up at the white ceiling “Everyday I meet new people at the restaurant and I look at so many people and nothing!” You exasperated, throwing your hands up before you sat up and looked at Kara “I see more people meet their soulmates in a day than I meet mine” you said, watching as Kara rolled her eyes “Y/N, you only meet your soulmate once, of course more people are going to meet theirs” she said, smacking the pillow away that you threw at her after her statement.

“Yeah well, unlike you I can’t just meet mine in high school” you said, laying back down on her bed and her having met Jessie your guys junior year of high school “You’ll find yours, just give it time” Kara said, tossing the pillow back at you before she turned back to her computer “Alex invited me out to a thing at her work, I think you should come with, you need to get out” she said, not even looking at you as she typed her article, her being a big time reporter at CatCo while Alex worked at the DEO “Nope, I’m going to just lay here and die” you said, closing your eyes and groaning when Kara to you “You’re going” her tone telling you there was no use in fighting.

That Friday night, you got dressed up in your best outfit, with the help of Kara, you in a deep red outfit that Kara told you ‘complimented your eyes’, not like you could tell, all you saw was black on you as you looked at yourself in the mirror “Ready?” Kara asked, poking her head into the bathroom “Yeah, lets go” you said, looking yourself over once more before you sighed and followed Kara out of her house and into her car.

As you headed inside, you saw a lot of people mingling or getting snacks from the snack table, getting pulled out of your thoughts when Alex came up to you guys, Kelly by her side “Hey, glad you guys could make it!” Alex said, smiling at you two before pulling you both into quick hugs, you giving Kelly a nod since you didn’t know her well, her and Alex having met recently, them of course being soulmates “Had to drag this one out, but we’re here” Kara said, giving Alex a smile before she pulled Kelly into a hug, her just being that friendly of a person “There’s some people I want you guys to meet, come on” Alex said, leading you guys over to a small group of people.

“These are some of the people I work with, this is Winn, J’onn, Vasquez, and Amelia” Alex introduced, looking at you guys then looking at her coworkers “Guys, this is my sister Kara and our close friend Y/N” she introduced, wrapping an arm around Kelly “Nice to meet you guys” Winn said, holding his hand out and the two of you shaking his hand “This is Winn’s last thing with the company, he’s going on to bigger and better things” Alex said, looking at you guys and hearing Winn give a small laugh “Don’t worry, I’ll still be around, just so you guys won’t miss this gorgeous face” he said, earning a laugh from you guys before you all fell into conversation.

Later on, you excused yourself to go get yourself a drink, heading over to the snack table, you looked over the array of the drinks that it had “The one on the right is really good” you heard someone say, causing you to jump and look to your left, you having not seen the woman standing there when you approached “What is it?” You asked, watching as she turned and looked at you, your eyes meeting her green orbs _Her eyes are the most gorgeous green… Wait green?_ You thought to yourself, unable to help the gasped that escaped your mouth and watching as her eyes widened in both surprise but also fear “You’re my-“ No” she said sternly, shaking her head and making you raise an eyebrow “But-“ “I have to go” she said before taking off, you barely able to stutter out a “Wait!” before she vanished through the doors.

“Everything okay?” Kara asked, going over to you and having seen the whole interaction “No…” You said softly, shaking your head then looking at Kara, finally seeing her blonde hair and blue eyes “Your eyes are a beautiful blue” you commented, unable to help yourself and seeing Kara’s eyes widen before she grinned and tackled you in a hug “You found them! I knew you would!” She squealed, pulling back to look at you and her brow furrowing when you looked like you were going to cry “What’s wrong? I thought you wanted to meet them?” She asked, confused as to what was going on “Yeah… But she doesn’t want me…” You admitted softly, sniffling some and quickly wiping your eyes “Can we leave?” You asked softly, looking at Kara with the most wounded expression that broke her heart “Of course, come on” she said, pulling you into her side before leading you out.

A few days after the whole incident, you were back at work and even though now you could see colors, you wished you could go back to seeing black and white, what was the point of seeing colors when your soulmate didn’t want you? “Hey sweetcheeks, over here” one of the gruff men at the counter called, the restaurant you worked at set up like an old school diner “ What can I get you?” You asked, your customer service voice coming out as you tried to act nice with this man “Well, I was going to get the sampler, but you look good too” he commented, causing you to roll your eyes “Sorry to say, I’m not on the menu, I will get that sampler for you though” you said, writing it down on your notepad before you stepped away and hung the paper up on the small conveyor “Make sure to treat that one extra special” you told the cook, Donnie, sarcasm very evident in your voice and making him chuckle “You got it” he said, giving you a wink before he set to work.

After a bit, you set his plate down in front of him “Enjoy” you said before going to help another customer, hearing him make a small comment about how your ass looked good in that uniform, that being your tipping point as you did a quick about-face and grabbed the coffee pot “Did you say you wanted more coffee?” You asked before pouring it into his lap “Oops” you said, setting the coffee pot down and the guy drawing the attention of everyone when he let out a shout “You bitch!” He shouted, going to grab you when your manager stood between the two of you “I’m so sorry, sir… Everything’s on the house” he said to the guy then he rounded on you “And you, you’re fired!” He said, looking at you and that having been your last chance “I didn’t like it here anyway” you said, glaring at the customer before you turned and went to grab your things.

Driving back home, you sighed as you stopped at a stoplight and leaned back in your seat, pressing some buttons on your center console “Hey Cortana, call Kara” you said, waiting for a moment before you heard the calling tone start “Hello?” Kara answered, the sounds of paper being moved around on her side “I got fired” you said, hearing the bang of her coffee mug hitting her desk “What? How?” She asked incredulously, causing you to sigh as you turned left when the light changed “Some asshat came in and I lost my temper, dumped hot coffee all over his crotch” you said, waiting for the scolding that you knew was coming “Y/N” Kara sighed, you able to tell she was pinching the bridge of her nose, she always did when she was about to lecture you “I don’t need a lecture, can we just have a movie night and drink? Please? Then I’ll look for a new job tomorrow” you bargained, hearing her sigh again before you heard the creak of her chair “Fine, I get off at nine” she said, rolling her eyes when she heard you shout “Yes!” Before you told her you’d see her then and hung up on her.

Later that night, you got to Kara’s place and just walked through the front door “Hello to you too” Jessie chuckled, them used to you just walking in, them having become accustomed to you an your ways and they wouldn’t have you any other way “You joining us for movies and drinking?” You asked, walking into the kitchen and setting the bags you had in your hands down on the counter “I wish I could, but I promised my mother I’d help her set up her Christmas decorations” Jessie said, tugging their coat on since it was quite chilly out “Its not even Christmas yet!” You exclaimed, looking at them with brows furrowed and watching as they laughed and raised their hands up “Try telling my mother that, you two have fun though” they said, giving you a smile before they turned and headed out, leaving you to unpack all the ice cream, fast food, and alcohol you had brought.

“Started without me?” Kara asked with a laugh as she came into her house, setting her purse down and seeing you already watching a movie with a beer in your hand “Not really, I just got started” you said, looking at her then gesturing to the burgers and fries you had set on the coffee table “Take whatever you want” you said, going back to focusing on the tv “Let me change and I’ll be back down” Kara said, touching your shoulder as she passed before heading to hers and Jessie’s room.

After a few movies and a handful of beers, you were crying on Kara’s shoulder “Why doesn’t she want me, Kara?” You cried, not even knowing your soulmates name and you weren’t sure if that made it better or worse “I don’t know, Y/N… Maybe you should try finding her again?” Kara suggested, gently running her fingers comfortingly through your hair “How do I do that when I don’t even know her name?” You asked, looking at her and pouting some “Alex can help, she might know who she was” Kara said, knowing there was a chance “Yeah… She could help-” you said, a yawn cutting you off as you stretched out some “Come on, lets get you into bed” Kara said, easily picking you up and carrying you to the guest room, you not able to fight it and passing out as soon as your head hit the pillow.

A few hours later, you woke up with a groan and checked your phone, which was almost dead “3 a.m.” you yawned, sitting up and stretching, leaving a note for Kara to find before you went and pulled your coat on, your sleep addled mind making you think you needed to be somewhere at this ungodly hour as you headed out the front door and got into your car, you more sober than you were earlier as you pulled out of the driveway and started driving.

The longer you drove, the more blurry things seemed to get, but you ignored it as you turned onto a dirt road, you finally realizing that snow was falling and clouding your windshield “Fuck snow” you muttered, looking away for one moment to turn your heat on and when you looked back, you saw another pair of headlights right in front of you “Shit!” You shouted, pulling your steering wheel to one side in hopes to evade it, your car tire catching a patch of ice before the next thing you knew, your car was rolling down a hill, you trying to grab anything to try to brace yourself, freezing when you felt freezing water at your feet, your car was in a lake and your car was filling fast with freezing water, you tried to unbuckle but your seatbelt wouldn’t budge “Help!” You shouted, trying to roll your window down but the water stopped it from moving _This is it_ you thought, feeling shear panic as the water reached your neck, your ears, then finally the top of your head, you had yourself stay still, knowing that further struggling wouldn’t help, blinking, you saw dark spots start to surround your vision, a shadow approaching you being the last thing you saw before your whole world went dark.

xxxxx

“Of all times it had to be now… I don’t deserve a soulmate, I’m a monster” Lena muttered, pacing in her office at LCorp “Miss Luthor?” She heard someone ask, making her stop her pacings and turning around to look at who walked in, it being her secretary “Yes, Seth?” She asked, looking at him and watching as he cleared his throat “You have a visitor” he said, looking at her and Lena raising an elegant eyebrow “I don’t have time for anyone” she said, turning to look at her desk “Now, is that anyway to great your mother?” Lillian asked, walking through the door before Seth could stop her and making Lena stop in her tracks “Seth, leave us for a moment” Lena said after a moment of silence.

Once she heard the door close, Lena turned around and faced her mother “What do you want?” She asked, looking at her with a neutral expression “What? Can I not come and see how my daughter is doing? Running my company?” Lillian asked, going and taking Lena’s seat behind the desk, crossing her legs elegantly as she leaned back in the chair “How are things? Still seeing in black and white?” She asked, paying more interest in her nails as she asked the question “Cut the bullshit, what do you want?” Lena asked, taking on a sterner tone as she crossed her arms.

“Of course, I know you’re not one for small talk” Lillian sighed, looking up from her nails and giving her a smile “I need you to do something for me” she said, standing up and going over to Lena “Why should I do anything for you?” Lena asked, not budging as her mother got closer to her “Because I can take your little soulmate from you and you’ll never see in color again” she threatened, knowing if you died then Lena’s sight would become dark once more “Don’t hurt her” Lena growled, knowing she ran away from you, but that didn’t mean she didn’t care “Then do as I say and I won’t harm a hair on her head” Lillian said, looking at her and smiling when Lena bowed her head in consent.

Heading to the DEO, Lena approached a random desk “I need Alex Danvers, where can I find her?” She asked, looking at Vasquez who nodded his head towards a back office “Thank you” she said, looking that way before heading that direction, knocking on the office door when she got there “I told you I can’t-Oh, Miss Luthor, I was actually just looking for you” Alex said, letting her into the room and turning to look at her after she closed the door “May I speak first? This is really important” Lena said, looking at Alex and watching her raise a brow before she nodded at her “I need your help with an experiment, I don’t have what I need in my labs and I need some further insight” she said, watching as Alex pondered this for a moment before she spoke again “I’ll help you, if you tell me why you ran off from Y/N the other night” she said, watching as Lena tensed for a moment.

“That’s her name? It fits her well” Lena said, unable to help the smile the graced her lips at the mention of your name “It’s complicated, help me and I’ll explain as we go” she said, watching as Alex looked unsure “I promise I’ll tell you my reasoning” she said, looking at Alex who finally sighed and crossed her arms “Fine, don’t make me regret this though, Luthor” she said, holding her hand out and the two of them shaking hands to seal the deal.

The next few days were full of Alex and Lena working together on the experiment while Lena explained why she ran, her fears of meeting her soulmate and whether or not you’d even like her and if you’d be able to accept her dark past “She was really upset when you ran from her” Alex said, feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket, but she ignored it “I’m sorry… I just didn’t know how to react… I thought I was destined to never see in color” Lena apologized, glancing up from the microscope she was working at “I’m not the one you should apologize to-“ Alex said, getting interrupted again by her phone vibrating in her pocket, so she looked at it, nearly dropping it when she read the message “Y/N’s in the hospital” she said, quickly pulling her goggles and lab coat off “What?” Lena asked, knowing something had to be wrong since the past few days she’d seen glances of black and white again, but she had thought nothing of it “Kara has been trying to reach her for days, she’s in the hospital, hurry” she said, grabbing her things before the two of them rushed out of the lab.

When they got to the hospital, Kara caught them up to speed on what had happened, the accident, the nearly drowning, everything “She was lucky that someone had stopped” Kara said, gesturing to the man sitting in a chair in front of your room “Why’s he still here?” Alex asked, looking at Kara while Lena just glared at the man “He wants to make sure Y/N wakes up” Kara said, looking at Alex then looking at Lena “I don’t believe we’ve met” Kara said, looking at her with a raised eyebrow “Oh… I’m Y/N’s soulmate… Lena Luthor” she said, looking at Kara and biting her lip when Kara gave her a small glare “She wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t of ran” Kara snapped, causing Lena to wince but she deserved that, she hurt you more than she had ever wanted to.

“How is she?” Alex asked, changing the topic and getting Kara’s eyes on her “In a coma, if she doesn’t wake up at the end of the week… There’s no telling if she ever will” she said softly, looking worriedly at your door and those words making Lena’s breath catch in her throat, you could die, that didn’t sit well with Lena, she wasn’t going to have another person that she was close to leave her… Not again, she had to do something.

After Alex went into the room, she came back out, wiping her eyes on her sleeve but otherwise looking okay “You should go see her” she said, looking at Lena who bit her lip again but nodded and stood up from her seat, thanking Alex when she opened the door for her before she stepped into the room, her freezing when she saw you with a bandage around your head and blankets piled on you, she hated seeing you this way “I’m so sorry” she said softly, feeling like she was to blame with all of this and cautiously heading over to your bedside before taking the seat right next to your bed and wanting to take your hand, but she was scared to touch you “This is my fault…” she whispered, feeling tears build in her eyes as she looked at your limp form.

“I will never forgive myself for this” she said softly, finally gently reaching over and taking your hand, kissing the back of it “I promise if you make it through this, I will do everything in my power to keep you safe” she promised, pressing her lips to the back of your cold hand once more and looking over at the heart monitor as it beeped softly in time with your heart “I will handle who did this, I promise” she said, knowing exactly who did this and this was only a warning in their eyes “I’ll see you soon” she said, kissing the back of your hand once more before heading out of the room “Where’d he go?” She asked, not seeing the man anymore “He went to grab some food from the cafeteria why-“ Kara said, watching as Lena turned on her heel and headed for the stairs, leaving Kara and Alex to look at each other with confused looks.

Heading down the stairs, Lena stopped when she heard a familiar voice and moved down a bit more to hear the conversation, but not enough to get caught “So, she’s in a coma now?” Lena heard a lady ask, who sounded very much like her mother “Yes, but there’s an issue” the man said, looking around to make sure no one was listening “What’s the issue, Mon El?” Lillian asked, sounding slightly angry “Your daughter’s here” Mon El said, looking at Lillian and Lena hearing her mother start cackling “Good, let her see her precious soulmate hurt, more incentive to get this mind control serum done” Lillian said, sounding smug before she checked the time “I must go, make sure to keep an eye on that room, I’ll let you know if you need to do anything further” Lillian said, Lena hearing a door open and close before she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, her quickly hiding away through another door until she heard the footsteps vanish before she went back out to the stairwell “Think you can get me mother… Think again” she muttered before heading up the stairs once more.

A few days later, Lena started working on the serum once more, her having not honestly known that it was a mind control serum until that day at the hospital “Lena? What are you doing here so late?” Alex asked, looking at her and jarring Lena from her thoughts “My mother wants this done by tomorrow” she said, looking at Alex over her goggles and Alex noting on how panicked she looked “What do you need me to do?” Alex asked, pulling her lab coat on and putting her goggles on “You can explain what’s going on as we work” she said when Lena gave her a shocked look, going and looking over what needed to be done while Lena cleared her throat before going into explanation.

“You can’t seriously be thinking about actually giving this to your mother… Right?” Alex asked as they finished up with the one sample that they could make “Lena?” She asked when Lena said nothing, continuing to pack “Y/N wouldn’t want you to do this” she tried, looking at Lena and watching as she finally stopped and looked at her “I can’t have them hurt her anymore than they already have… This is the only way” she said, sounding adamant about giving this serum to her mother before she headed out “Lena!” Alex called, trying to chase after her but she was too quick for her to catch up to.

Heading into your room, Lena quietly closed the door behind her and looking at your still form before she made her way over to your bedside and sat down in the chair next to your bed “I’m ending this… You’ll be safe…” She said softly, reaching over and taking your hand in hers, giving it a small squeeze “I wish we had more time…” she whispered, pressing a kiss to the back of your hand and holding it there for a moment before she stood up and wiped away the stray tears “I’m sorry” she said before she headed out of the room.

xxxxx

A few days later, you blinked slowly, immediately being blinded by the harsh lights in the room and making you let out a small groan, squeezing your eyes shut for a moment before you opened them once more and looked around the room, seeing some red roses by your bedside… Wait, red? Since when could you see color? How long had you been out? Panicking, you sat up abruptly and winced when your head protested the sudden movement, your heart monitor going crazy and not long after, some nurses came in along with Kara who had been sitting outside your room.

“Calm down Miss Y/L/N” one of the nurses said, carefully urging you to lay back down before she injected you with something to calm you down “Y/N, are you okay?” Kara asked, looking at you from the door and watching as you looked over at her “Kara…” You muttered, trying to reach out for her but the sedative got to you faster as you felt your eyes begin to close again, you drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

xxxxx

Lena walked into her mother’s office building, heading up the stairs to her office before she knocked on the door “Enter!” Someone called before Lena stepped into the room, her seeing Mon El sitting in one of the chairs across from Lillian “Do you have it?” Lillian asked, looking at her and Lena looked at Mon El, who averted his gaze guiltily, the guilt of what he had done settling into him the longer he stayed outside your room “I do” Lena said, looking back at Lillian before she stepped forward and held the vial in her hand up for her to see “That’s not much” Lillian commented, causing Lena to nod “It’s a start” she said simply, looking back over at Mon El who shifted uneasily.

“Give it here” Lillian demanded, standing up and holding her hand out, Lena looking between the vial and her mother, thinking of the pros and cons, on one side you’d be safe from the wrath of her mother, but Lena herself would probably be killed… Or worse… Mind controlled, on the other side, her mother would be unable to do anything without the serum, but you would probably be killed in the process… Either way she was taking a massive risk “No…” Lena said, looking at her mother and glaring at her “What?” Lillian asked, shocked that Lena had told her no “I said, no” Lena said before she let the vial fall from her grasp, it shattering on the ground by her feet “You just signed your soulmates death sentence, Mon El!” She called, looking at the man who shook his head and stood up “No” he said, looking at her and Lillian seethed, flames practically visible in her eyes “Then I’ll do it myself” she seethed, glaring between the two of them.

xxxxx

Waking up once more, you noticed it was now dark outside, meaning that a few hours had passed “Kara?” You asked, seeing her sitting in the chair next to your bed and jostling her from her sleep “Y/N, you’re awake” she said, breathing a sigh of relief as she looked at you, taking your hand in hers “Why can I see colors? I don’t remember meeting my soulmate” you said, looking at her and watching her brows furrow “What all do you remember?” Kara asked, looking at you and worried about how much you had forgotten “We just got into college, didn’t we?” You asked, making Kara’s heart sink, you had lost the past eight years of your life… How was this going to affect everything?

xxxxx

Sitting in the back of the ambulance, Lena looked at Mon El who looked a little worse for wear “Why’d you help me?” She asked, looking at him and watching as he shifted the ice pack on his head before he looked at her “The longer I sat in front of your girls room… The more I realized what I did was horrible… I’m surprised you don’t want to press charges for what I’ve done” he said honestly, looking at her and hearing Lena give a chuckle “Trust me, I want to, but that’s not my choice” she said, wanting you to have full decision on what happens “I should go… There’s someone I want to see before I leave” she said, standing up and planning on leaving town, take some time to herself.

After a bit, Lena ended up at your room once more, taking some deep breaths before she opened the door, raising a brow when she heard some laughter before she came into the room fully “You’re awake” she said, relief evident in her tone before she rushed over to you “Lena-“ Kara tried to warn, but she had already taken your hand “I’m so glad you’re okay” she said softly, looking at you and your face full of confusion “Do I know you?” You asked, making Lena’s stomach drop “It’s me… I’m your soulmate” Lena said, looking at you and watching as your brows furrowed “She has amnesia… She doesn’t remember anything from the past eight years” Kara said, looking at her and feeling bad since this was what you had always wanted, but you couldn’t even remember meeting her.

“Eight years?” Lena asked softly, looking between you and Kara “I’m sorry, Lena” Kara apologized, looking at her and wishing she could do something… Anything, but there was nothing “Its not your fault… It’s mine” Lena said, pulling her hands away from you and shoving them in her pockets “I just wanted to come and say goodbye” she said, having been hoping to ask you to come with her, but now that was impossible “I have to go and get ready… I’ll see you guys around” she said before leaving the room, not even giving Kara time to react, leaving you even more confused.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

A few years later, you had found yourself living in the outskirts of town, you had needed a break from the city life, so you found yourself a job at a stable and you were now living in a place of your own not far from the stable, you had all you could want, a house, a stable job, two cats, a dog, and a horse, a decent car, but you were still missing one thing… Your soulmate, you knew she was still alive and okay since you still saw in color, but you still wonder what happened to her, you had no way of contacting her, so you were just stuck wondering.

Leading your horse to the post to unsaddle him, you heard your dog, Sam, barking “Stay here, Stan” You said, tying him up before going to investigate what Sam was barking at and seeing a nice sports car coming down your long driveway “Sam!” You called, getting him to come to you and holding him as the car stopped a little in front of you “Can I help you?” You asked, the windows of the car rolled down, but you were unable to tell who was in there “Actually, I’m looking for someone” the woman said before stepping out of the car, your breath catching as you saw who it was “Lena?” You asked, releasing Sam from shock and seeing that she had let her hair grow out, but she hadn’t stopped wearing the pantsuits, not like you were complaining “Can we talk?” She asked, pushing her sunglasses to rest on the top of her head as she looked at you and you couldn’t help but smile “Of course” you said, gesturing for her to follow you back over to Stan.

“So… This is your place?” Lena asked, looking around as you made quick work with untacking Stan before brushing him out “This is it, it aint much, but it works for me” you said, flashing her a quick smile before you went to turn Stan out to the pasture “You want to come inside?” You asked, looking at her and smiling when she nodded before you led her to the house, letting Sam in before you shut the door behind the two of you “Make yourself at home” you said, kicking your boots off before going to get you guys some drinks “You wanted to talk?” You asked, sitting down next to her on the couch and handing her a glass of sweet tea you had made earlier, the two of you ending up in a conversation about everything that had happened, some tears were shed, but by the end of it, you two were laying in your bed, you snuggled into her side as the two of you laid there in silence “You know… Soulmates Suck” you said, watching as she raised an eyebrow at you and you chuckled “Then I met you” you said, leaning up and kissing the pout that was forming on her face away “I can’t wait to make more memories with you” you said, your memory having fully returned about a year ago “Me too” Lena said, holding you close as the two of you drifted off, you two having a lot of work to do, but right now you had a lot of time to make up for.


End file.
